The Vampire Queens (On Hold)
by KatGrange97
Summary: Cassandra Somers-Swan was your average teenage hermit before Vampires came into her life. Up rooting her life, Cassie decides to move across the states, with her brother, to where her Biological father is from. In attempts to run away from Vampires, despite being one herself, she ends up in the quaint town of Forks. Not knowing their small population has some vampires of its own.


This is an idea that has been floating around in my brain for over a year now and I've been working on it in between writing 'New Beginning'. Before I continue Jasmine's story, I felt like I needed to branch off into a new universe first. Here is the Story of Cassandra Somers-Swan.

* * *

Chapter One - Goodbye Mystic Falls:

The clanking of the spoon on the inside of the mug was the only sound that was floating about the Diner. Cassie had been stirring and staring into her black drink for the past five minutes.

"Cass?" Jeremy said, looking to his older sister concerned. Her usually bright-self was a lot dimmer today. They had been driving for almost two days and she hadn't slept yet, only filled herself to the brim with caffeine at every third Diner on the road. "Cassie, are you sure about this?" He asked seriously. Ever since they decided to leave she had been quiet.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Are you sure?" She asked him with a weak smile.

"It was my idea, Cass." He smiled. "I couldn't be happier. It's you who looks like someone has kicked a puppy."

"I know, I'm being a massive buzz kill." She said admittedly throwing her head back to rest on the back of the booth they were sat in. "I just really thought Elena would come with us." Cassandra frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Really?" Jeremy asked surprised, Cass sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No," She admitted, disappointedly. "I just hoped she would, that maybe she'd realise family is more important and leave those dreadful boys and come with us."

"You know as well as I do, she'd never leave Stefan."

"And Damon." She scoffed disgustedly.

"You really don't like him, huh?" Jeremy smirked and his sister almost growled.

"He treated me like a human blood bag for months just to get closer to my younger sister. Elena's lucky I'm not dragging her ass to Forks. It would have been the smarter thing to do."

"Yeah, but with Elena comes the Salvatores-"

"And death-" Cassie interjected. Feeling guilt almost instantly.

Jeremy continued as if his sister hadn't spoken. "Plus, we're moving to get away from the vampires." Jeremy reminded her. He knew that she loved their sister, but they were polar opposites. Elena likes adventure and things that were almost certainly dangerous, Cassandra wouldn't touch something dangerous with a twenty-foot pole. It wasn't long before a fight broke out if the two sisters were in the same room. It was that reason that made Jeremy slightly thankful that there was now quite a few States between the two.

Jeremy's last statement caused her gaze to drop back to her coffee.

"Come on, Cass!" Jeremy groaned. "You're my sister. You don't count."

"I'm still a vampire, Jer. I don't like the fact that I could hurt you." She said sadly, before sitting up straight, her eyes like saucers. "Oh my God I sound like, Stefan." She whisper-shouted, even though they were the only people sat in the Diner, the waitress was in the back. Cassie slumped down resting her head on the table.

Just over a year ago she had a completely different opinion on Vampires. It was all she ever wanted to be. Growing up with gothic literature at her fingertips, due to her mother being a big fan, it didn't take long for Cassie to fall in love with the idea of being a vampire. Immortality, beauty, power beyond measure. It was all so inviting when it was being read from a page. In reality, it was much darker. The blood lust, the loss of control, the power to make someone do anything you wanted. Even end their own life, if you looked in their eyes and asked.

Cassandra had realised the differences as soon as she had changed. The constant burning in her throat. The desire to eat her brother and sister as snacks before ransacking the town and draining it dry. The fear of what she could become was the main reason she hadn't eaten the entirety of Mystic Falls.

As a human, Cassie was always cautious, as a vampire, it had heightened. She went to large measures to make sure things didn't go wrong. Planning and colour coding every event so that she knew each and every bad and good outcome and how to deal with them. Leaving Mystic Falls was the first spontaneous thing she had done in over four years and even that took a week for her to process.

"Look, Cassie, can't we just stay in a Motel tonight?" He asked and she was about to argue but Jeremy wasn't finished. "You're exhausted, we've been driving for over two days."

"I can sleep when we get there, Jer. It's less than seven hours away." She protested.

"Please, Cass. I need to sleep in a bed tonight." He begged and she looked conflicted.

"Fine! There's a motel down the road." She sighed, though the idea of stopping didn't appeal to her an ounce. Mystic Falls had taught her not to make detours or go off plan. That exact mistake had made her what she was.

It wasn't long before they were back in the car, then stopping again. Cassandra had stayed true to her word. They would sleep in beds tonight. The best beds the shabby motel had to offer. It wasn't the first time on her trip that she was thankful for having one of Damon's many credit cards. Though she hadn't spent much, it was still nice to know that she and Jeremy would never be in trouble if they ran out of their own money. Though she knew it wasn't hard to rob a bank with vampire abilities, she was against doing such things. Though even as a human Cassie had always believed that she had the gift of persuasion. It wasn't hard for her to get her own way.

She adjusted to Vampirism quicker than most, Damon was pleasantly impressed by her skills. Though he didn't much care for her morals, she kept them. She had never killed a human before for food purposes. She was strictly on the 'snatch, eat and erase' diet and stealing from blood banks, or as she more commonly referred to it; 'getting take out'.

She hadn't been a vampire for even a year yet and she was already in control. Damon jokes about how her constant worrying in her human life had given her super self-control as a vampire. She didn't laugh, Damon was a dick to her and he didn't deserve her laughter. No one held a grudge like Cassandra Somers. Plus her temper was a force to be reckoned with. The moment she remembered how Damon used her, she had knocked him around like he was nothing more than an empty paper bag. If Stefan hadn't been in a close vicinity, Damon would have been buried somewhere in the middle of Mystic Falls Forest or be fertilising the plants in her flower beds for the rest of eternity.

The motel room they were given wasn't much to look at. Dull blue sheets on the blue single beds that lay a foot away from each other. Each one had their own side table and a small lamp. The walls were an off white and the bathroom was the cleanest she had even seen in a motel, though she hadn't much to go off of since she didn't really stay in them much. Thanks to Norman Bates and that creepy unconditional love he had for his mother.

Jeremy, after a long shower, was already knocked out cold. He had more balls than her, she wouldn't even use the toilet. Though being on the road for so long, Jeremy didn't have much choice, it was the shower or smell.

After much tossing and turning Cassie's mind was still on full power. It seemed all the coffee she had drunk in the past day or so had worked a lot better than she was expecting.

The events of the past few years that had led to her current predicament, flashed across her mind in a montage of regrets. Cass knew her own brain well enough to know that if she lay there all night she'd be staring at the ceiling thinking about life. At least that would happen if she tried to ignore her own thoughts. If she filled her brain with something else it would cancel out the thoughts and there would be wiggle room for her to get a few hours sleep before Jeremy woke.

She reached over to the shabby bedside table and picked up her book. It happened to be her favourite and even though it came under the horror genre, it did miracles to calm her down.

She remembered the exact moment her Mother had given her the tatty book. She'd read it back to front by the next day and was craving more. It was the start of her love for the nocturnal bloodsuckers.

It had been the first time Cass had bothered to pick it up since her transformation when she realised that she had been tricked, she'd felt so cheated by the book. It was nothing like the real life. It was almost like a betrayal or a cruel joke.

She scanned the familiar golden italics on the front of the brown leather bound book. 'The Vampire Queens'.

It was the story of three sisters and their fight for revenge. After having been wronged by their village and banished, they sought out the help of nature to get back at the people who had ruined their lives. They asked for one thing in particular, individually. Nature obliged. Giving them incredible powers; reflexes beyond that of any human, skin as hard as stone and beauty. Though it all came with a cost. With their Immortality came the hunger. The need to feed on human blood. Armed with their new found power they took revenge and became ruler of the new vampire world. They ruled for centuries.

After barely reaching to the end of the first page, Cassie had drifted off into a well-deserved sleep filled with her parents and life the way it used to be before her Mum and Grayson swerved off Wickery Bridge.

While Miranda was her Mother, Grayson was not her biological father. Miranda was only eighteen when she got pregnant with Cassandra. She had had a one night stand with a trainee cop from out of town and had landed herself in a difficult situation. She was proud of both her mum and Charlie. They had both been young and in love with someone else, yet they had both gone above and beyond to make her happy. She was excited to see her dad, he had no idea she was on her way to Mystic Falls to become a permanent resident. Cassie couldn't think of what to tell him over one of their regular phone calls. She was just hoping he wouldn't be too surprised.

* * *

The next morning Jeremy woke his sister up with a large cup of coffee. Cassie smiled and gladly accepted it. She had really needed that couple of hours. The dim sun light shone slightly through the cracks in the still drawn drapes.

"Mmmm." Cass yawned happily. "How long was I out?" She asked sipping her drink.

"I'd say around, twenty hours." He said nonchalantly. Cassie's eyes shot open wider. Jeremy was almost certain that if they opened a tad bit more, her chocolate brown eyes would roll out onto the floor.

"JER!?" Cass groaned, flashing herself over the drapes and pulling them open. The light she saw outside wasn't the sun rising, but the sun setting and slowly being replaced by the artificial shine of street lamps. "You should have woke me! What have you been doing all day?"

"I've been to the grocery store just around the corner and I've stocked the car with food and caffeinated drinks to see us through the half a day drive we have left." He answered not really concerned by what her answer would be. "Now get up, get ready and let's get to forks. I can't wait to be in my own bed, in my own space, in my own room. No offence but your snoring could wake the dead." Jeremy joked and made a brilliantly educated leap towards the front door of the Motel and out of the way of Cass' pillow flying toward him. She huffed in a fake offence.

She grabbed her things and headed towards the door, by dawn they would be in Forks and by noon she will have compelled them a house. And hopefully, by sundown, they will finally be rid of Vampires for good.

Well, Vampires that weren't her.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, it is paving the way for the plot which I have delicately planned out in my mind.

This character has had several names before I finally settled on Cassie. So if you see any random names that aren't canon or Cassie, it's likely I've missed one whilst changing her name for the seven-hundredth time.

Please let me know what you think but please bear in mind this is just the first chapter and a bit of background on my OC and her relationships with the Canon characters.

Thanks, Kat xox


End file.
